Aatami
Aatami is a minor character appearing in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu as the only posthumous son of Maikki and Seppo. His striking resemblance to his late father, and the simple fact that he is a male, are the only reasons for the abuse his mother heaped upon him. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Born as the second-oldest in a time after the Amazonian-Predator war, Aatami was almost killed by his mother due to his striking resemblance to his late father, but is saved by Ishana and Kia. Maikki, still hurt by the betrayal and how she was so easily used by a male who claimed to have loved her despite her faults, secede to the female's wishes, and backs down. While she refrains from actually killing the pup, she still kept a very huge distance to the male, and sometimes she even purposefully made it a lot harder for him to latch onto any teat. As Aatami grew older, Maikki's coldness eventually evolved into hate, and everytime she even spared him a glance all she could see was his father. At first, she did nothing to harm the pup, until one day Aatami got a little more persistent in trying to gain his mother's attention. In her anger, she flung the pup away from her, calling him "worthless" and a "waste of time, space, AND air!" before she started to beat up on him even more. At that particular moment, her remaining three pups had decided to walk in to see what had gotten their mother so horribly upset. Geli, acting quick, intervened before Maikki could've dealt with a blow that would have otherwise killed Aatami. Ever since that day, things had changed for the worse for the male pup; seeing how their mother had behaved, both Mielikki and Shasta took up on it, but used completely different methods; while Shasta would deal with the physical and mental abuse whenever their mother wasn't around, Mielikki would simply ignore him until she was "coerced" into adding an insult or two. Maikki, who had largely come to ignore him up until that point, was hurling several forms of abuse upon him, and as insult to injury, would then switch back to a more caring persona and try to comfort him; this sudden change in attitude, and the fact that her mere shadow was enough to make him hysterical, gave him some very severe psychological traumas which would then serve to haunt him for life. The only one who still treated him as her equal and who tried her hardest to defend him was Geli, a fact that clearly enraged their mother to the point where she would even remark that they made a "cute, yet very disgusting" couple; and despite her trying to deny it afterwards when they're older, it was no secret that Geli did find the fact that Aatami was acting like a dumbass in distress very annoying most of the time. Aatami makes his last truly noteworthy appearance in this arc when walking in on Maikki and Geli arguing over the latter's eventual duties as the future Leader of the pack. Accidentally making himself known to the duo, Maikki beats up Aatami right in front of Geli, who intervenes before running away from the pack. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part II Aatami makes a reappearance alongside the rest of his pack as they chose to ally themselves with Fallon and the rebellion in the middle of a battle between said rebellion and members of Misha's pack. Striking down one of the dogs before they could've attacked Fallon, Aatami pretty much disappears into the crowd afterwards. His next appearance came some time after everything has truly calmed down following the war, as he shared a brief conversation with Geli, Fallon and Helena. When Geli starts to make some jokes about how incredibly close the German Shepherd and Dobermann had gotten recently before she started to innocently flirt with Fallon, Aatami is noted to have a look of discomfort and slight sadness on his (a fact which is simply brushed off by both Fallon and Helena, making the remark that he might just be feeling left out of the conversation). The reason for behind that sad look is eventually revealed when, out of his pack's reach, he confesses to Geli that he's had incestual feelings for her "for a very long time". Geli, clearly discomforted by that revelation, turns him down gently, merely telling him that he's obviously confused, and that the constant abuse he's had to endure from most of the females had made him cling onto the one good female. Before they could've walked back to where the rest of the pack resided, Aatami tosses the other Karelian to the ground and proceeds to rape her, while at the same time proclaiming his eternal love for her. When finished, Aatami is immediately chased off by Kia, who had just stumbled across the two after hearing Geli's screams, leaving behind a traumatized Geli who would continuously mouth out how "she" was "right", possibly referring to her mother. Now banished and persecuted by his pack, Aatami is forced to go into hiding on several occasions. It was during one successful escape from the group searching for him that he eventually stumbled across a heartbroken Helena over the recent events with Fallon. Taking sympathy on the Dobermann, as he himself have had to go through heartbreak by being rejected by his sister, Aatami starts to spend time with the other, eventually growing fond of her company. Eventually, Aatami somehow manages to trick Helena to give up her love for Fallon for a very brief moment, and the two starts to mate on an almost weekly basis. The two eventually conceives from it. However, their affair was eventually put to a halt when Fallon, having broken off her "marriage" with Makoto's son, returns while Helena is in her third week of pregnancy, taking with her the pup that looked the least like her former "husband". Originally trying to look for Helena while promising to keep a close watch if Aatami was around, Fallon eventually stumbled across the Karelian while following the Doberman's scent. When realizing that Helena's scent came from the other's crotch, and putting two and two together, the German Shepherd flies into a rage and starts to attack Aatami. When some of the other Amazonians, having been ordered by Kia to follow Fallon in case Aatami would try to have his way with the female, surrounds the two, Fallon not only castrates the Karelian right in front of them, but also manages to rip out one of his fangs. Satisfied after dealing with whatever pain she'd managed to dealt with him, the German Shepherd walks off, coldly remarking that he was their problem now. Because of his rape of not only the Matriarch, but also to another Leader's mate, and coupling that with the fact that he was pretty much useless to the pack in the breeding department, the Amazonians deal with him a beating before leaving the Karelian to die from bloodloss. Category:Males Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Minor characters Category:Other dog breeds Category:Dogs